I Need You Like A Heart Needs A Beat
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude and Spiederman broke up, but miss each other dearly, will they be able to follow they're hearts back to each other? Juderman


**BTW: during the breakup flashback; I changed a few lines/words. Don't get all mad that I didn't get every word correct. I know the real breakup scene by heart, but I don't wanna do the _exact_ same thing that happened in the show!**

* * *

He turned the keys in the ignition and the car began. He pulled out of the drive-way, and drove off. Not knowing what the future held for him. Having no idea if love would ever fall in to his arms again. Wondering what had happened between him and the love of his life. Why didn't he stop it? Why didn't he prove to her that he loved her? Why did he let her break up with him? Because he was scared. He was scared of rejection. Scared of the tears that may of fallen from his eyes; scared of everything. Sure; every one thought he was strong. But the key word in that sentence is; _thought_. No body knows who he really is. No one knows what emotions are behind his smiles, and jokes. Not even his own parents know. He drove and drove, as the clip of him and his girlfriend breaking up; played and played in his head. He finally arrived at a familiar place .. he was back at his ex-girlfriend's house. He sat in the car, and had yet another flashback of the breakup.

**-flashback-**

_"Hey" Jude said softly, as she leaned against her car._

_"It's cold out here" Spiederman replied, standing in front of Jude. _

_"Yeah, I've been out here all day .. it's just kind of different with out my mom in the house" _

_"Yeah .." There was a silence between the two. _

_"I tried to save Anyone But You .. I really did" Jude stated. _

_"Even if you had; we'd still have to talk" Spiederman admitted._

_"I know ... I'm scared too" Jude replied. _

_"Well; Jim Morrison said expose yourself to your deepest fear; then fear has no power" Spiederman quoted. _

_"What would the lizard king say about us breaking up?" Jude asked. _

_"... Wally, another quoter, always said; even if you've loved and lost maybe we can still jam together" Spiederman quoted Wally. _

_"Yeah, Wally's a smart guy" Jude replied. _

_"Yeah he is .. but your always my best bud, if that's alright" Jude didn't reply, all she did was hugged Spiederman. After the hug Spiederman walked off, and got in to his car. _

**-end of flashback-**

Vincent Spiederman just stared at the house; wondering what his _ex-_girlfriend, Jude Harrison, was doing. He had loved Jude ever since 8th grade, and he only got to date her for 2 months, before she dumped him. He sat there for about 10 minutes before driving off .. not knowing where he was going.

meanwhile .. Jude sat on her bed in her room, staring off in to space, while tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to break-up with her boyfriend at all; but she kept getting this vibe that he didn't want her anymore. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; she quickly turned her head to reveal her sister, Sadie. Sadie walked in to the room, and sat next to her heartbroken sister.

"It's over, huh?" Sadie asked. Jude didn't even reply, all she did was stared forward, as more tears fell. "Jude .. why?" Sadie then asked. Jude looked at Sadie.

"Sade ... I don't think he wanted me anymore .. I wanted and still want him .. But I am surely not going to beg for him to love me" Jude explained. Sadie nodded and sighed, she then hugged her sister tightly. Jude sniffled, then wiped away her tears "Life's too short to care for one person that doesn't care for you back, so I'm over it" Sadie didn't believe a word that came out of Jude's mouth, but she nodded. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in about 10, or a half hour .." Jude added, she went in to the bathroom, and closed, and locked the door.

Once she locked the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the necklace that was around her neck. She took the necklace off and held it in her hands. It was shaped like a heart and had "Rockstars Are The Only Kind Of Love" ingraved in it. It was from Spiederman, and she had forgotten to give it back to him. She cried softly, and put the necklace down on the fosset. She then took her shower.

Meanwhile .. Spiederman arrived home, and slammed the door. He walked in to the kitchen. His mom was reading the newspaper.

"Sweetie, you okay?" His mom asked, Spiederman shrugged.

"If breaking up with Jude, even though I still love her is okay .. then yeah, I'm grand" Spiederman sarcastically answered. Mrs. Spiederman or you could call her Kate; put her newspaper down, and looked at Spiederman shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Vin" Kate replied. Spiederman nodded.

"I guess I'm over it ... if she doesn't love me ... why should I love her?" Spiederman asked. He then walked upstairs, leaving his mom confused, and worried about her son. When Spiederman walked upstairs he went in to his room, and saw a picture of him and Jude. He sighed as he walked over to it and picked it up. The picture was taken at a water park; they were in they're bathing-suits hugging each other. It was the cutest picture. Spiederman put it back down and then took a shower. Once he got out he sat on his bed and stared down at his phone, begging and begging for Jude to call and say that she still loved him, and breaking up was a huge mistake, but he truly knew that Jude wouldn't call.

Meanwhile .. Jude got out of the shower and sat on her bed, she grabbed her phone and looked down at it; she begged and begged for Spiederman to call and say that he wanted her back, and breaking up was the biggest mistake; but she knew he wouldn't. The two gave up hope and fell asleep in they're beds.

The next morning Jude headed to G-Major, she held a cup of coffee, while she leaned on the front table, trying to keep herself from falling asleep. Soon; Spiederman walked in, with his guitar in his hand, he paused when he saw Jude, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Spiederman began to walk again, Tommy noticed that and approached Jude.

"What happened with you and Vin?" Tommy asked, Jude put her coffee down.

"Breakup: it's a bitch" Jude replied.

"You guys are over?" Tommy asked shocked; every one thought that 'Juderman' would last longer.

"Yeah ... sucks .. a lot" Jude slowly walked off, trying to fight back the water fall that was about to go off. She knew that she couldn't hold back the tears and ran to the bathroom, when she got there, she looked at herself in the mirror, and then could truly see that she was not over Vincent Spiederman. She missed him way to much not to cry.

Meanwhile ... Spiederman sat on the lobby couch, playing the guitar chords for Anyone But You. Wally and Kyle walked over.

"Why are you playing the Juderman blues?" Kyle joked, not knowing about the breakup.

"Jude and I ... over" Spiederman admitted. The guy's jaw's dropped.

"Oh" was all Wally could force out of his mouth. Wally and Kyle looked at each other; not knowing what to say. Spiederman began to play his guitar again, when the guys walked away. "We got to cheer the dude up!" Wally told Kyle. Kyle nodded.

"I agree, but how do we do that?" Kyle asked, Wally thought for a little bit.

"I know ..." Wally said with a devilish smile. That night .. Wally and Kyle were dressed in all black (including black lines on they're cheeks). They had a bunch of supplies. "Okay, we got to get in to his room ..." Wally said.

"His mom has to work late tonight, Spied will be home alone, and his room lights are off; he's probably asleep!" Kyle explained, Wally smiled.

"You should be a spy!" The two looked through a window, and all the lights were off besides the T.V. in the living room. They walked over and went under the mat, to find the extra key (in case of an emergency). They slowly unlocked, and opened the door. They sneaked in, without making any sound. They then slowly walked up the stairs. Kyle dropped one of the bags, causing a huge boom. "DUDE!" Wally whispered. They waited a minute, but didn't hear any movement, so Kyle picked the bag up, and continued up the stairs. Once they got upstairs, they made they're way to Spiederman's room. They slowly opened the door, and found that the lights were on, and Spiederman was making out with some girl. "What the hell!?" Wally yelled. Spiederman quickly stopped kissing the brunette.

"What the hell are you dudes doing here?" Spiederman asked.

"Uh, he asked first! Why are you making out with her ... even though she's pretty damn hot!" Kyle asked.

"Her name is Valerie! Also known as the singer Lights .. if you guys even listen to music! She's like one of the best singers out right now!" Spiederman explained. "There's my answer, now you have to answer; why are you here!?" Spiederman asked. Wally and Kyle looked at each other, not having any idea what to say. They looked back at Spiederman and 'Lights'/Valerie.

"I uh ..." Kyle began

"We wanted to cheer you up, since Blondie dumped you" Wally blurted out.

"Okay; first of all; 'Blondie' never dumped me, we dumped each other! 2nd of all; I'm old enough to 'Cheer?' myself up. And finally; I'm over her .. she doesn't have one inch of my heart ... Valerie has it now" Spiederman lied, Valerie smiled, and hugged Spiederman.

"You have mine too" Valerie/Lights replied. Wally and Kyle watched the two hug in discussment; knowing that Spiederman truly loved Jude.

"Well ..." Wally nervously began "I'm happy that 'Lights' has Spiederman's heart??" Wally sarcastically added. "And we should probably go"

"Me too, sorry sweetie" Light's kissed Spiederman's cheek and left. Wally and Kyle also left. Spiederman layed on his bed, thinking about Jude.

The next day he woke up and realized that it was Monday, and that they had school. He groaned and took a shower, after his shower he got dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt, he then went downstairs, where his mom was making toast, and coffee.

"Your up early" His mom told him.

"Yeah .." Spiederman replied.

"Oh yeah, last night, I forgot to let you know. Your father is coming to dinner tonight; we're having pork, mashed potatoes, and corn, how does that sound?" His mom asked.

"Mom! No!" Spiederman yelled. "He beat me when I lived with him for 2 months last year! I hate him, mom!" Spiederman yelled. "He beat me every day for 2 months! And you know that he hit me! So why would you invite him to have dinner with us! And lemme' guess your going to act like the perfect mother! Aren't you? A perfect mother is home at least for 4 hours a week! Your home for like 2 hours a month! I have to keep eating dinner at Wally's because you never go food shopping! And you just want dad here to make him think it was a mistake leaving you, right? Am I right?! I bet I am .. but whatever get my abusive dad over here so we can eat pork!" Spiederman screamed. He then stormed out of the house, slamming the front door. His mother stood there; wondering if she as a terrible mother to Spiederman.

Spied got in to his car and sped off. He arrived at Jude's house, since he drove her to school every day. Jude walked out of the house wearing light blue jeans and a baggy gray sweatshirt. She got in to the first seat, and felt awkward since her and Spiederman had broken up. The whole ride was silent, once they arrived at they're school Spiederman got out of the car and slammed the door, Jude thought he was mad at her, and ran after him.

"Are you mad at me!?" Jude asked, Spiederman stopped walking and looked at her.

" ... No!" He yelled, he started to walk again, Jude didn't believe him, and chased after him, once again.

"Spiederman! Why are you sad?"

"... Just leave me the hell alone!" Spiederman stormed off, those words made Jude crumble. She stood there speechless, as she watched him walk off. After about 3 minutes of just standing there shocked, she finally built up the strength to walk over to her locker. When she got there she got her math book out and headed over to math class. She had this class with Wally, Spiederman, and Kyle. Her and Spiederman sat next to each other, with Wally and Kyle in back of them. She arrived at sat down in her seat, Kyle and Wally walked in together and walked over by Jude, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so every one was talking.

"Have you seen Spiederman?" Kyle asked Jude.

"Like 10 minutes ago, why?" Jude asked.

"We can't find him anywhere" Wally answered.

"Did you hear?" This random girl said to a girl next to her, but Jude, Wally, and Kyle listened to what they were saying.

"About what?" The other girl asked.

"Spiederman was taken to the hospital" The girl answered, Jude's mouth dropped.

"Shelly, what happened to Spiederman?" Jude asked the girl, who's name was Shelly.

"He was in the boy's locker room when he cut his wrist, or some thing crazy like that, he was taken to the hospital and I heard it was pretty damn serious" Shelly explained, Jude, Wally, and Kyle's mouths dropped, and Jude felt her heart beating faster then ever. Jude covered her mouth, as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She pushed through every one that was in her way, and sprinted out of the class room she sprinted out of the school, she sprinted all the way home, she took Sadie's car-keys and drove to the hospital, when she arrived she rushed to the front counter.

"Is there a Vincent Spiederman here?" Jude asked the counter lady.

"Yes there is, but he's in surgery, you'll have to wait" The lady answered.

"No, I have to go now!" Jude demanded, as more tears fell.

"Miss, please take a seat, I'll notify you when Mr. Spiederman is out of surgery" The lady assured Jude. Jude nodded and walked over by the seating area. She began to think; She keeps trying to convince herself that she is over Spiederman, but if she's so over Spiederman, then why did she sprint all the way home, drive here, and then cry hysterically, and beg for them to let her come in to his room? She then began to think of a song idea. She asked Wally and Kyle to bring her paper and a pen on the way to the hospital and they agreed. They arrived and gave Jude the paper and pen and she began to write.

"What'cha writing?" Kyle asked Jude. Jude shrugged.

"Nothing" She answered, not letting Kyle see it. Soon Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Mrs. Spiederman, Darius, and Lights/Valerie walked in. Jude didn't know about Lights, and began to be confused.

"Who's she?" Jude asked Wally.

"Spied's new girlfriend" Wally answered, Jude's heart crumbled, as her mouth became dry, and she froze. She kept thinking; no! This is a joke! It's unreal! They can't be serious. She looked back down at her paper and saw all the emotion she put in it, and how all that emotion was smashed. She crumbled the paper and threw it in the garbage. She then went to the girl's bathroom. Kyle and Wally uncrumbled the song that Jude had written, and read it.

"This is amazing!" Kyle told Wally.

"Just put it in your pocket .. I got a plan!" Wally demanded. Kyle nodded, and folded the song, then put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile .. Jude went in to the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in they're mirror; she thought; why do I keep falling for this guy .. when he won't fall back? Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening revealing Lights/Valerie

"Hey" Lights said nervously, Jude looked at her. "It's Jude right?" Light's asked.

"Yeah" Jude answered.

"Do you still love Spiederman?" Light's asked.

"Of course not ..." Jude lied. Light's nodded, and didn't reply. Jude walked back over to the guy's, Lights stayed in the bathroom. While she was in there she began to softly cry.

"I have to breakup with him" Lights whispered to herself. Jude walked up to the others, wiping away all the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Tommy approached Jude and pulled her aside.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Tommy asked. Jude shrugged.

"What did I do wrong?" Jude asked. "I did every thing that Spiederman wanted ... so what did I do wrong? Sure, some times I was a bitch, and I'm not going to lie some times I was a pain in the ass .. but I didn't think I was bad enough for him to dump me .. I didn't think I was bad enough for him to replace me with a girl named Lights!" Jude answered.

"Jude .. he's replacing you because he thinks as long as he has a girl by his side that he'll make you jealous!" Tommy assured Jude.

"But look at her! She's much prettier then me! She's a better singer .. and Spiederman likes her more!" Jude whined.

"Jude. don't compete with her. Because every one knows that you'd kick her ass, in every subject that you just said. Spiederman loves you .. but he's 17 .. he doesn't know how to deal with his real feelings! His parents divorced and you know that his mom was a wreck after the divorce! So he doesn't want to be hurt like his mom was!" Tommy reminded Jude. Jude looked down and then back up at Tommy

"I'm still jealous" Jude said, with a small smile, but then it faded away.

"Don't be" Tommy told her, a nurse walked over.

"Only one person can visit Mr. Vincent Spiederman at this time, he can have one visitor at a time. He's in room 454." The nurse told them. She walked away, and every one looked at each other.

"Lights .. your dating him, you should" Jude spoke up. Every one looked at Jude confused, they all expected Jude to go first. Light's nodded and took a deep breath. She went up to Spiederman's room, to find him awake.

"Baby, I missed you" Spiederman said once Light's walked in, she smiled and closed the door. She pulled a chair up to his bed, and sat down, she took his hand in her's. "What's wrong?" Spiederman asked.

"Why'd you cut yourself?" Light's asked. Spiederman paused.

"I don't know .. I've been stressed lately, I guess" Spiederman answered, not to sure of how to answer. Light's took a deep breath.

"I know you still love Jude .. so I'm breaking up with you" Light's said, after she built up the strength to say it.

"Valerie, no .. please I don't love her! Your my shining _Light_!" Spiederman said, trying to hint that he used her name.

"Nice one" Light's said laughing, Spiederman smiled. Light's was lightly crying. "We haven't been together long, I know, but we just kind of grew close, you know?" Light's began "But you are completely in love with Jude, and don't you dare lie to me. All I know is that I love you ... but you don't love me. You and Jude both love each other .. and she really does love you. So ... don't lose her" Light's explained. She kissed his hand before leaving. Spiederman was suprised. Light's arrived at the lobby, and every one saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Kwest asked.

"Spiederman and I are over ... Jude it's your turn" Lights said, shocking every one. She then left the hospital. Jude took a deep breath and then got up, and started walking. Once she arrived at the door she slowly turned the door knob, and then opened it, she sat in the seat next to Spiederman's bed.

"Hey" Spiederman said softly.

"Hi" Jude replied. "... Spied ... why did you cut yourself?" Jude asked. Spiederman paused, and Jude awaited for an answer. Spiederman took a deep breath.

"My mom was trying to make me have dinner with my dad ... and I guess I was just stressed" Spiederman answered, not completely honest. One of the real reasons he cut himself was because he had to see his dad, and the other real reason was because he loved Jude, and was still heartbroken over the breakup.

"Spied ... you can't cut yourself because your over stressed .. there HAS to be another reason!" Jude yelled.

"There isn't!" Jude rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"When your ready to tell me, then call me, but I can not take this anymore .. I can't take _you _anymore!" Jude stormed out, leaving a shocked Spiederman. The next day Spiederman woke up for school. He looked at his right wrist and saw the bandage that covered it. He sighed and got ready. He wore jeans, and a black guitar t-shirt with a long sleeved white t-shirt under it. He grabbed his back-pack and was out the door. He went to Jude's house to pick her up, when Sadie came out.

"Hey Spied" Sadie said feeling a bit awkward

"Wheres Jude?" Spiederman asked.

"She's getting a ride from Wally .. she told me that she never wants to ride with you again .." Sadie explained. Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"What ever, thanks, bye" Spiederman drove to school, once he arrived he remembered that Jude and his locker were right next to each other, he went to his and opened it, then Jude walked up and opened her locker. A girl walked by Spiederman.

"You okay, Speedy?" The girl asked.

"Good, thanks" The girl walked off, and Jude rolled her eyes. "Jealous that a bunch of girls are going to be all over me today?" Spiederman joked.

"I hope that one of them pukes on you" Jude coldly replied, she then took her books and walked off, Spiederman rolled his eyes, and slammed his locker. Wally, and Kyle ran up to Spiederman.

"After school, 620, be there!" Kyle yelled.

"Why?" Spiederman asked.

"We have a suprise!" Wally answered, the two of them; then walked off, leaving a confused Spiederman.

After school at 620, Spiederman walked in to see Kyle and Wally waiting.

"What's the suprise?" Spiederman asked. Kyle took out the song that Jude had written yesterday at the hospital and handed it to Spiederman. "What is this?" Spiederman asked.

"Jude wrote it about you yesterday at the hospital. But when she found out that you were dating Lights, she crumbled it up and threw it away, so me and Wally took it out of the garbage .. and want you to finish it" Kyle explained, Spiederman looked down at the lyrics, and began to think, he sat down at the piano, and began to finish the song.

That night he called Jude and had her come to 620. Jude walked in and saw Spiederman sitting there waiting for her.

"Jude ..." Spiederman said softly.

"Why do you want me here?" Jude asked.

"Just listen" Spiederman replied

**_"_****_If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try_**

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again

I still

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you"

Spiederman sang and played the piano, Jude froze.

"... I wrote that ..." Jude said.

"I know .. I needed to show you that I still love you too" Spiederman told her.

"You love me?" Jude stuttered.

"More then anything, and anyone" Spiederman replied. Jude smiled, and started crying.

"I love you too" Jude stated, Spiederman stood up and walked over to her.

"I really do love you" Spiederman said right before they kissed passionately.


End file.
